L's Daughter?
by Mrs. Goggles
Summary: A Woman shows up at Wammy's looking for L… She claims that after he had left to take on another case… she had a baby. The child was kidnapped and the woman was devastated. Will they find her? Matt, L, Mello x OC, OC, OC. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this first chapter is pretty boring but it's still essential to the story! I'm not going to immediately throw in the most exciting chapter! I'm going to drag it out. Just to annoy you. Because I am evil :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Death Note characters ****L I don't own Sirius either. But he is still epic J I didn't get permission from DemonsCantLove to use Sirius but I guess that's why they have disclaimers!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I'm going to win!" Alyx taunted, sitting in her usual L crouch. "In your dreams!" Matt laughed. Alyx hit 'X' about 10 times, shooting the crap out of two enemies and blowing ones head clean off. but Matt was still winning. _Hmm… maybe I could distract him…_ Alyx thought. She smiled devilishly and shot a glance over at Matt. He was too deep in the game to notice Alyx's hand slipping towards him. Alyx rested one of her hands on his lower thigh and started to slowly slide it up closer and closer to his crotch… Matt quickly noticed the hand working it's way up his leg and he watched it not paying any attention to the game anymore. Alyx quickly killed the other enemies, beating Matt by at least 100 points. Just before Alyx's hand reached Matt's crotch, She pulled away and stood up. "I WIN!" She said, smiling triumphantly. Matt looked deeply confused then he realized what Alyx had done. "You cheated!" he said, still a bit confused. "I know." Alyx smiled, quickly kissing Matt and running out of the room.

"Ok, lift your head a bit higher." Zero said to Mello, just to annoy him. Mello lifted his head about two centimeters and bit a piece off of his chocolate bar. Zero started to sketch out Mello's face and then she popped a skittle into her mouth. She painted over her sketch until she was putting the final touches on his chocolate bar. "Perfect." She smiled at her work and then at her boyfriend. She ripped out the painting and put it down on her desk to tweak at it so it was in fact, _Perfect_. Once she was done, she showed to Mello and popped yet another skittle into her mouth. "It's amazing." Mello smiled.

Near sighed, as he snapped the arm back on his robot. That was the second time it had broken off today. He decided to go play with his cars instead. He took the car and set it on the little table in the corner of his room. He started to pull the toy racecar back into the car launcher Alyx and Matt had helped him build. "_Vroom._" He let it go and it soared across the room, through the hoop he had made of dice and landed on the pillow target he had set up earlier that day. He felt… Bored with his toys. He usually had a moderately fun time with them but for some reason… they seemed boring to him today. Something was going to happen soon…. He could feel it.

**Sorry the chapter was a bit short but, lucky you, The longest I wait to update is about two days. If you want to see Zero's painting, I uploaded it as my profile pic today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, This chapter introduces Pink 'cuz I couldn't hold her back any longer! She's crazy! She wants to eat Alyx! :o Thank Zero for telling me to post the next chapter now instead of waiting until tomarrow :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Yes I do! I don't know! Maybe? **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Trail almost tripped over one of Zero's shoes she had left in the hall. Again. She never wears them so they're just left in the hallway. She didn't really care but… Whatever, it doesn't matter. Trail was behind Light and Misa when he gave Sirius the signal. Sirius jumped on Light and screeched "LIGHT BULB!" and Trail jumped on Light also. Misa screamed and ran away which Trail and Sirius found very entertaining. Light screamed like a little girl, "NOO! DON'T TOUCH MY SEXY HAIR! ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR!" Trail was alarmed by the man's high scream. But she also thought this was very funny. " Haha! You are such a baby!" Trail teased. Sirius sat on Light's stomach and bounced up and down. "Bouncy!" he exclaimed.

"We could go to… The Strip Club!" B exclaimed. "Umm… I don't think that is very appropriate for the children…." L said in a monotone. "So? we're celebrating Wammy's 10th anniversary!" B pouted. "B, what does a strip club have to do with Wammy's?" L sighed. "I'm a part of Wammy's so I think I should at least get a vote." B huffed, crossing his arms. "It isn't even the anniversary; Only Roger and Watari know the date Wammy's was opened. Actually, they probably forgot too." L reasoned. "Fine." B grumbled. "We can still go on a fieldtrip though… just nothing big. Maybe the…Park?" L said blankly. "Sure, Whatever." B sighed. He still liked his idea of going to a strip club.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock.**_

Near's head shot up. _What was that?_ Near thought. He heard it again. _**Knock, Knock, Knock. **_He wandered out of his room and saw that someone was at the front door. He decided to tell L and then go back to his room. L came out of his room and opened the door. When he saw who was standing there, all he could spit out was "Pink?"

"L?" The woman smiled. Near came back out of his room to see who this person was. It was a slim woman that looked about L's age and had the same color hair as Alyx. Near walked over to L and poked him. This snapped him out of his daze and he turned his attention to Near. "Who is that?" Near whispered to L. "Oh, oh, um… this is Pink." L said shyly. "Do you know her?" Near asked. "uh-" before L could finish, Pink butted in, "We used to date. It's been _16 years _since we've seen each other" she sighed. "…And I have to tell you something, L. After you left…I had a baby."

**:o I know what you're thinking. WTF? Cliff-hanger. Like I said, I am evil. But not as evil as Kira! In the beginning, I told you that Pink was going to eat Alyx. Don't worry, I was kidding. No cannibalism in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo L's a daddy! Aww, how cute! I wonder how this is going to turn out? Well, Now that I think about it…. L? a Dad? 0.0**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DN characters. Accept Matt. No, I'm lying. OR AM I? No, actually, I'm pretty sure I'm lying. Oh and I don't own Sirius. Sadly.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sirius ran in. (oh crap) seeing the stranger caused Sirius alarm. "MY CAT!" Sirius screamed. L tried to stop him, but it was to late. Sirius tackled the stranger to the ground and just screamed at her. After about a minute has passed, Sirius got up and walked away. "Oh my god." Trail laughed under her breath. Pink just got up and pretended like nothing happened.

_A daughter_. L's face went to pure shock. As did Near's. B exclaimed, "Dude! You scored with _her!_ Damn! She is sooo out of your league." B looked her up and down. Pink blushed. "I'm afraid I am a bit older than I should be to date you" she smiled, toying with a slinky. (WTF? Where did the slinky come from?) Her smile soon faded to a sad look. "what's wrong?" L asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "our baby… she was kidnapped when she was 2 years old. I've been trying to find you but you move so many different places, solving crimes and…" she looked as if she were going to cry. Near looked at L. Then at Pink. It hit him- Pink's Hair color, and body frame, L's wide dark eyes and messy thick hair, his habits and obsessions- it all added up.

Alyx and Matt walked into the room on their way to the kitchen and Alyx was eating some chocolate when she noticed the stranger. But then she saw L's face. _Could it be? Was L… Sad? No, it can't be. _Alyx was frightened by this sight. She immediately ran up to L and asked him what was wrong. "I have a daughter." This confused Alyx. That look was _not_ an expression of joy… _why is he… Sad?_ "Then why are you… upset?" I asked carefully. "She was… Kidnapped." L said looking deep into my eyes. At that moment, I realized Me and L had the same eyes, Wide and dark with bags under them. I gave L one of my chocolate squares and we both popped them into our mouths at the same time. Out of my surprise, the woman came up to me and started staring at me, really close. She'd dropped her slinky bun no one seemed to notice. "How old are you?" the woman asked. "um.. 16" I said shyly, popping another piece of chocolate in my mouth.

"Wh- When is your birth date?" the woman asked, looking very concerned. "Uh… August 8th… Why?" Alyx said nervously. _Why does this woman care so much about me? _Alyx thought, confused. The woman gasped. She looked as if she we're about to have a Heart Attack. "Umm… do I… upset you?" Alyx said, still wondering why the woman was so struck by her birthday. "Why are you here?" The woman burst out. "Because my parents are… dead. And I am fourth in line to be L's successor." The woman looked confused at the news of my parents death. "What do you remember of your parents?" she asked. "Um… I don't really have much memory but… my father was abusive to me and he killed my mother, for which he was executed for… and Roger found me. At an adoption home while looking for someone he knew. I was all by myself, in a little room. Sitting like L, before I even knew him. I remember I was eating cake. I always ate cake. But I never gained a pound." Alyx explained, scratching her messy hair. "…Roger had come up to me and called me a little L. I had no idea what he was talking about. He had me transferred to Wammy's the next day. I was eight years old when I first came to Wammy's." Alyx sighed deeply, from the story.

**So, did you guys like Alyx's story? Poor little Alyx, Abused by her dad. I still think L's daughter is alive. Do you? And, This is the longest chapter I've done so far! Yayz!**

** Review? maybe? YES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Sirius. He is so insane. I got bored so I decided to throw Sirius in the mix last chapter. I can't believe he tackled Pink, and I'm the one who wrote it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Alyx so IN YOUR FACIAL HAIR!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Near walked up to Alyx and hugged her. This surprised Alyx, but she hugged back anyway. "Why did you hug me?" She asked Near. He just walked back to his room. But before he opened his door he motioned for her to come with him. Alyx looked around and everyone was staring at her accept one person, who was giving Near a bit of a death glare. (I bet you could guess who that was. Matt has a jealousy issue!)

Alyx scratched her head and walked into Near's room. She was surprised at how Plain and Neat everything was… Near sat on top of his dresser. He motioned for Alyx to sit next to him. She sat next to Near on his dresser. Despite his small-ness, He was only two years younger than Alyx. Near said quietly, "Before I came here, my dad abused me, too. He was taken away because my mother had finally had a chance to call the police. My father walked in when she was calling the police to alert them of my current situation. He killed her. My dad was charged for murder and child abuse then, was executed. Just like your parents, more or less. L had rescued me from a kidnapper at the execution while he was working on a case where one of the executioners we're suspected of being a murderer." He looked a bit sad. This was the first time she had seen Near or L show sadness at all. It was a bit alarming, but at least now she knew for sure they were human. Near leaned against Alyx and she wrapped her arms around him. Matt walked in and started yelling at Near and Alyx about having an affair. Alyx just covered Nears ears and they continued to think about their childhood. Alyx had become very annoyed at Matt so she got up and kissed Matt to shut him up.

Alyx walked back into the front part of Wammy's to find everyone still standing there. "…So there is no possibility accept that Alyx was kidnapped by the abusive father." L explained to Pink. Alyx was surprised to hear this. "What?" She asked, deeply confused. "Oh, Pink was considering that you may be my daughter." He said as if it was nothing. "Really?" Alyx asked, shocked. "Yes. But since you don't remember anything, it is a bit hard to determine." He explained with a blank expression. At least he isn't sad anymore. Alyx thought.

**Awww how cute. Until Matt's jealousy ruined it all! Haha Matt totally has jealousy issues. Alyx could be L's Daughter! Lucky.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And deeper, and deeper into the story we go! WAIT! Don't forget disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note. There? You happy? Jeez you are so mean making me admit it on the internet. Oh, and I don't own Sirius either.**

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

" Actually, that is correct, L." Near stated. L looked over at him. "How do you know?" L asked. "If you haven't noticed yet, Pink has the same hair and body frame as Alyx, And you have the same eyes and obsessions as her." Near stated simply. "I also looked up the incident of Alyx's kidnapping, or Ax Young, her real name. The lead suspect of the crime, Joseph Baluster, disappeared mysteriously a week into the investigation. He was later found using a different name and was charged with child abuse and murder." Near said, twirling his hair.

"But before they could find Alyx and return her to pink, she had run away the first chance she got. She did not understand at that time that the police were returning her to her mother. She thought they were going to hurt her, Like Mr. Baluster did. She ended up at an adoption home, and they took her in to stay." Alyx stared at Near in complete shock. "Hmm… Interesting." L said looking at Alyx. L walked up to Alyx and pulled her into a hug. Alyx did not struggle but she felt weird… She loved him, and for what she knew, he loved her. Well, actually, he didn't have a choice, She was his daughter. Alyx snuggled her head into L's I mean- her dad's chest. She accepted the idea of having him as a dad. Alyx then wondered if L was going to be weird like a dad too… like getting on to Matt when they kissed in front of him or something like that but Alyx doubted it, He would probably be a cool dad.

**Awwwwwww how cute! BUT- the series isn't over yet! There are more chapters to come! Sorry this chapter is only two paragraphs, I'm having major writers block.**


	6. Andy Sixx is hot!

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm on vacation in New York so i've been doing lots of crap. I wrote this while I was on line for a ride at some amusment park place!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DN or Sirius so :p**

******CHAPTER SIXX **

L had bought Alyx an iPhone and she had just bought an app called Make  
a Quiz. She found a quiz called The Chocolate Quiz. She went and got  
Mello to show him. "Hey Mells, I found a quiz called The Chocolate  
Quiz. Do you want to try it?" Alyx asked. "Uh... ok." Mello shrugged.  
He took the phone and the first question was ' **What type of bean is**  
**used to make chocolate?**' _that's easy_, Mello thought. He selected Coco  
Beans. The next question was the same. And so was the one after that.  
"What the hell?" Mello said aloud. He handed the phone back to Alyx.  
"The quiz was just the same damn question, over and over!" he  
exclaimed. Mello then walked out of the room.

Alyx was about to turn  
off the phone and put it in her room but then, Sirius ran up and took  
it from her and put one end in his mouth. "What the-? SIRIUS!" Alyx  
chased the boy around Wammys until he passed the phone to Trail and  
she ran into Roger's office and hid under his desk. Roger came into  
his office to do work on his computer and didn't notice Trail under  
his desk. Earlier that day, Trail and Sirius had broke into Mello's  
chocolate stash. They had devoured at least two pounds of chocolate.  
Trail could feel the chocolate rioting from the chase for the phone.  
Trail couldn't hold it back any longer. She threw up the chocolate.  
All over Roger's shoes. "YOU DAMN KIDS!" Roger screamed. He chased  
Trail out of his office and into the hall where Alyx took her phone  
back.

**Sorry the chapter was so short. I'm going to the beach again tomorrow so I'll be able to catch up on my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why, hello there. (: Alyx/Lexy is unable to publish this chapter, soooooo she emailed it to me, her totally awesome friend Zero/Paige, and I'm publishing it for her! Okey-dokey, we got that cleared up. Anyways, this chapter is really sad. ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Lexy doesn't own Death Note, and I'm sure you don't either, so THERE! :P**

Chapter Seven: Death

NOVEMBER 5th 2007

"Bye, Dad! Good luck catching Kira!" Alyx hugged L tightly. "I love  
you." She waved. Her and Zero went back to the living room and sat  
down with Matt and Mello. "Japan is so weird. At least they have good  
food." Alyx said, eating a pocky stick. "I like the pocky too but I  
still favor skittles!" Zero laughed. "Oh man I hope L doesn't get  
mad..." Matt smiled, wrapping his arm around Alyx and kissing her.  
"Mad about what?" Mello asked. "L and Pink might get worried about  
their 19 year old daughter..." Matt kneeled on the floor beside Alyx.  
"Getting married." He smiled. Zero coughed up a skittle and it flew  
across the room. Matt held a small box in his hand and opened it,  
revealing a ring with a large diamond. "OHMIGOD MATT!" Alyx exclaimed,  
wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is that a yes...?" Matt asked.  
"Yes!" she laughed. "Yay!" Zero clapped. "Zero..." Mello smiled.  
"What?" she asked. "I made you a present!" He laughed. Mello pulled  
out a chocolate ring with a green skittle on top. "That. Is. So.  
EPIC!" She laughed, shoving it in her mouth. Mello kissed Zero. Mello  
pulled quickly away. Zero was confused, so she kept her eyes closed  
for an extra second or so. When she re-opened them, in front of her  
eyes was a diamond ring. "Mello!" Zero laughed. She then looked to  
Alyx, who was making out with Matt on the couch. "Uhhh... Alyx?" Zero  
asked. Alyx didn't hear Zero. "ALYX!" Zero screamed. "What?" Alyx  
asked, wondering why she had interrupted the make out session she was having  
with her fiancé. Zero simply held up the ring. "OMG! You too!" Alyx  
smiled, then hugging her best friend. Alyx grabbed the phone to tell  
her dad.

"...If we work this out, the entire case will be solved." L stated  
confidently. The phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" L said. "Dad?  
It's Alyx. Guess what! MATT PROPOSED!" Alyx laughed into the phone.  
"Really? That's great! I'll try to come home early-" L stopped. Alyx  
could hear a loud beeping noise. She could hear Matsuda yell something  
about a blackout. She could hear L yelling, "Watari? WATARI?" "DAD?  
WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Alyx yelled into the phone. She heard him say,  
"...If something happened to him..." "DAD? IS WATARI DEAD? DAD! PLEASE!"  
Alyx started to cry. "The shinigami-" Alyx heard her dad say. He  
stopped. "DAD? DADDY PLEASE, ANWSER ME!" Alyx sobbed. She heard a  
spoon drop. "DADDY! ARE YOU OKAY! PLEASE, ANWSER ME!" She cried. She  
heard Matsuda say her dad's alias. Alyx ran and got her laptop and  
activated the camera that was in her dad's eye. She sobbed as she  
watched Light bend over her father, a fearful look on his face. The  
fear soon changed to an evil grin. "DAMN YOU, IMAGAY!" She screamed.  
She then knew he was Kira. She picked up the phone. She screamed into  
the phone, "IMAGAY IS KIRA!" she heard a crunch. She looked at her  
laptop screen to see that Imagay had stepped on the phone. "DAMN YOU  
IMAGAY!" She sobbed. The camera was slowly covered by her father's  
eyelid.

"Alyx, what's wrong?" Mello, Matt and Zero ran into the room. Alyx was  
lying on the floor, crying. "M-m-m-Matt... He killed L." she sobbed.  
"WHAT?" Mello yelled. "I- I called L... To tell him about the  
engagement. H- He was killed by Kira." She sobbed. Mello ran out of  
the room. Alyx heard the door slam and she heard Zero calling after  
him. "M-My daddy is dead..." Alyx sobbed. Matt sat down and pulled her  
to his chest. They sobbed together. Near came in with his puzzle. He  
stopped to look at the couple on the floor. "Am I... Interrupting  
something...?" he asked. "Shut the hell up, Near!" Alyx cried, hugging  
Matt tighter. "L is dead, Near." Matt cried. After Matt and Alyx's  
crying stopped, Near said, "Well, if you can't win the game... If you  
can't solve the puzzle... Then you're just a loser." Alyx clenched her  
fists. "YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, launching herself at Near,  
tackling him to the ground. Matt pulled her off of him before she  
murdered him. "What the hell, Near?" Matt yelled.

Mello rode down the street on his motorcycle, tears streaming down his  
face.

Zero had been looking for Mello for two hours. She decided to go back  
home.

**Told ya it was sad. ):**

**L died, Alyx lost her daddy, and Mello left me. ): Imagay is such a bastard. Near is too but I love him. And he's not nearly as bad as Imagay. Alrighty then… The next chapter will be posted… well, whenever it's posted. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloha, fellow fanfiction addicts. It's Zero/Paige again! x) Well, there's not really much to say, so… here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: What is the friggin' point of disclaimers on here? I'm sure no one is under the assumption that anyone on here owns Death Note. Well, whatever… Lexy doesn't own Death Note. But she does own Alyx! AND I OWN ZERO! :D**

_Chapter Eight: Gone_  
It was 2 in the morning. Alyx never really slept. She was taking her  
anger out on some people in a video game. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" She  
growled, shooting a zombies head off with a rocket launcher. Alyx took  
L's death very badly and was suffering from trauma which has caused  
her to forget everything she had seen or heard when contacting her  
father. All she could remember about that day was Matt proposing, her  
father dying and Mello leaving. She didn't remember Light killing her  
father.

Matt looked into his and Alyx's room. She was still playing video  
games. He couldn't take it. He had to go. He didn't like knowing that  
Alyx would be thrown into more trauma than she already was but he  
needed to think. He needed time to get used to L's death. He grabbed  
his wallet and his gun. "I love you, Alyx." He whispered as a tear  
slowly rolled to the rim of his goggle. She didn't hear him. He walked  
outside of the house L had bought for them to live in while he worked  
on the Kira case. He got in his red car and drove away.

Zero was sobbing in her room. She was on Mello's side of the bed,  
clutching his leather jacket to her chest. She heard Matt drive away, thinking you herself, "There goes Matt." She took one of Mello's  
chocolate bars off of his nightstand and started to eat it.

"Where the hell am I?" Mello asked himself aloud. He was out front of a  
tall building in the middle of nowhere. Three men twice Mello's size  
came out of the shadows of the alley. "You... Are at the headquarters  
of the mafia." The biggest man growled. "I suggest you leave before we  
have to hurt ya, shrimp." The big man stared down at Mello. "Who the  
hell are you callin' shrimp?" Mello demanded. "You!" The big man  
yelled. He flew in for a punch but Mello quickly dodged it, pulling his gun  
out of his back pocket and shooting the man in the stomach. "NOW WHO THE  
HELL IS GONNA SHOW ME TO YOUR BOSS?" He yelled, pointing the gun at  
the two men. "Okay, Okay!" One of the men exclaimed, both of them  
raising their hands above their heads.

"Matt?" Alyx called. She looked around the house but didn't find her  
redhead fiancé. "Matty?" She called again. She walked into Zero and  
Mello's room. "Zero... Have you seen Matt?" Alyx asked. "He left." She  
sniffed. "What?" Alyx gasped. She bit her lip as a tear dropped down  
on to her leather glove. She sat on the bed next to Zero. "H-he left?"  
she cried. "Welcome to the club." Zero bit her lip, a tear rolling  
down her cheek. "Well, damn. Now were just stuck with Near. You know  
how bitchy he gets when L or Watari don't buy him new toys." Alyx  
sighed. "You are so bipolar. I suppose I am too..." Zero laughed.  
"Yeah... I guess the trauma of losing our fiancés and our idol in one  
day fucks ya up like that." Alyx giggled. "God, we sound drunk!" Zero  
shoved a handful of skittles into her mouth.

Near looked down at his phone as it vibrated. He sighed as he picked  
it up. "Hello?" Near said, bored. "NEARRIO! How's Japan?" a familiar  
female voice chirped. "Well, L died, Watari died and Matt and Mello  
ran away." Near said emotionlessly. "Oh. Um... Okay, well, me and Sirius  
are dating." Trail bit her lip. "Thats great." Near sighed. "Well I  
should go... Bye, Trail." Near hit the 'End Call' button.

"Freakin' albino pirate." Trail said randomly after Near hung up on  
her. She walked into Pink's room. "Um... Pink?" Trail bit her lip  
nervously. "L... Uh he... Died." Trail twirled a lock of hair as a  
silent tear rolled down her face.

**Well, waddaya know, Lexy left you an author's note! Aren't you special!**

**A/N: Just so you know, Pink is in Winchester with Trail and Sirius.  
She wanted to stay with Roger to help out and she was planning to go  
live with L and Alyx in Japan after a few weeks. I have no idea where  
this story is going... Well I guess that's all the fun of a poorly-  
plotted fanfiction! :D**


End file.
